Iluvyu
by Airii Akashi
Summary: Berakhir. Apakah ini akhir perjuanganku? Sia sia.Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Tak ada lagi untuk saat ini. Apakah ini air mata kebahagiaan? Air mata kebahagian? Apa benar aku bahagia? Apa benar aku bahagia saat melihat undangan pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan 2 hari lagi? Apa aku rela melepaskan pemuda pujaanku begitu saja?
.

~oooOooo~

"Tadi dia menggodaku, Sakura. Aku sangat senang mendengar ucapannya tadi."

Aku menganggukan kepala dengan antusias, tersenyum terpaksa ke arah Karin.

"Dia tadi memanggilku sayang. Kau taukan dia sering bersikap dingin kepadaku? "

Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti.

"Ini undangan pernikahan kami. Nanti datang ya. Aku menunggu kehadiranmu loh, Sakura. Karena kamu tamu spesial bagiku. Kamu mau datangkan, Sakura?"

Deg!

Aku mengambil undangan itu darinya. Tanganku bergetar memegang selembar kartu bermotif cantik berwarna biru muda. Tak bisa kukendalikan saat cairan bening dengan cepat berkumpul diatas iris. Hanya sekilas emerald-ku menyapu pandangan, membaca setiap huruf yang tercantum disana. Sementara jantungku berdegup dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Aku terhenyak. Pikiranku melayang. Hatiku seketika diserang berbagai macam perasaan. Sesak. Sampai rasanya jiwaku pun seakan hilang. Mati. Ya, dan mungkin aku kini mati. Kabar ini sukses membunuh segala dalam diri.

Berakhir.

Apakah ini akhir perjuanganku?

Sia sia.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Tak ada lagi untuk saat ini.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Kenapa ini semua terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadaku sekarang ini? KENAPA?!

"Kau menangis, Sakura?" ucap Karin dengan cemas sambil menyentuh bahuku yang bergetar hebat

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat kemudian memeluknya sambil berbisik "Ini air mata kebahagiaan Kak. Aku bahagia kakak menikahi pemuda yang selalu diincar oleh para wanita di kota ini. Bahkan di dunia ini. Aku malah tidak percaya kalau seperti ini. Selamat kakak. Selamat menempuh hidup baru kedepannya, kak. Aku janji akan datang di hari pernikahan kakak."

Mengapa aku mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? Mengapa Tuhan? Aku merasakan pipiku berlinang air mata. Apakah ini air mata kebahagiaan? Air mata kebahagian? Apa benar aku bahagia? Apa benar aku bahagia saat melihat undangan pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan 2 hari lagi? Apa aku rela melepaskan pemuda pujaanku begitu saja?

Mengapa aku mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya? Apakah Tuhan memberikanku cobaan seperti ini? Membiarkan hatiku hancur berkeping keping? Dan membiarkanku memungut sendiri serpihan hati yang telah hancur berkeping keping?

Aku tidak kuat lagi dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang berada dihadapanku sekarang ini, yang akan menghancurkan perasaanku.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Sakura. Sangat bahagia karena akan menikahi Sasuke. " Ucap Karin dengan riang dan pipi yang merona tipis

Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penuturan itu lagi. Aku benci semuanya.

Aku hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum manis kepada Karin. Tapi-Menurutku- jenis senyum itu adalah senyum masam yang akan selalu kututupi dihadapan mereka. Yah, Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki.

Mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Dan hatiku sekarang ini sudah hancur berkeping keping.

Sanggupkah aku?

.

~oooOooo~

Pikiranku saat ini kacau. Sangat kacau. Apakah aku ingin menghancurkan kebahagian mereka? Tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan kebahagian dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi kepadamu?

Aku merebahkan diri, kemudian menatap langit langit dinding dikamarku dan berpikir ' _Salahkan waktu karena aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Karena waktu yang telah mempertemukan kita.'_

Huh―andai saja aku bisa―sebenarnya aku ingin singkirkan perasaan ini. Perasaan cinta yang menyakitkan. Aku ingin membuang segalanya, sosok Sasuke seutuhnya dari hatiku. Menemukan pria lain, minimal setidaknya aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Yah, niat seperti itu sih sudah ada lama di hatiku. Namun kenyataannya sampai sekarang belum bisa kulakukan. Entah aku yang kurang bertekad, atau sosok Sasuke yang terlalu istimewa bagiku?

Aku tak tahu. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya nanti.

Suara deringan ponsel membuatku terkejut. Aku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disampingku kemudian membaca nama yang tertera 'Karin.'

Deg!

Ada apa lagi ini, Tuhan?

Apakah dia akan bilang kalau dia benar benar mencintai Sasuke-Pemuda Idamanku-?

Aku muak! Sangat muak.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Karin." Ucapku dengan suara serak.

"Kau baik baik saja?" ucap Karin dengan nada cemas

Aku baik baik saja? Aku hancur. SANGAT HANCUR! Kau akan menikahinya dan kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Aku benci!

Tapi apa yang harus kuperbuat? Bukankah ini takdir mereka?

"Aku baik baik saja. Ada apa kakak meneleponku?"

"Sasuke mengajakku kencan. Katanya ini kencan terakhir kami. Kamu mau memban-"

"Membantu kakak? Aduh, maaf kak. Aku gak bisa, aku ada urusan lain."

"Huh! Pentingkan saja urusanmu."

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat kemudian meletakan ponsel diatas mejaku. Tiba tiba, aku melihat sebuah kotak biru yang berada tepat didalam tas kerjaku.

 _Sejak kapan barang ini masuk dalam tas kerjaku?_

Siapa yang memberikannya kepadaku?

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di dalam otakku. Aku perlahan membuka kotak biru yang besar itu dan membulatkan mata dengan sempurna.

 _Gaun putih. Selembar surat._

.

~oooOooo~

 _Kepada,  
Yang tercinta Haruno Sakura  
Jakarta 07 Oktober 2015_

Dengarkanlah wanita pujaanku  
Aku akan mempersuntingmu  
Aku akan mempersuntingmu untuk yang pertama kalinya  
Aku ingin kau memakai gaun putih yang kuberikan kepadamu  
Tampaknya itu sangat cocok untukmu  
Karena aku membelikannya dengan selera hatiku  
Hati yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta  
Cinta yang selalu ada untukmu  
Tapi jangan pernah kau berpaling dariku  
Karena aku akan hancur jika kau berpaling kepadaku  
Dan kau memilih laki laki lain tetapi tidak memilihku  
Aku yakin,  
Akulah yang terbaik bagimu  
Aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia  
Selamanya.

Aku mencintaimu, sayang. I love you baby.

Love regards

Penggemar rahasiamu.

*Datanglah dipernikahan Uchiha Sasuke & Karin Uzumaki. Karena aku merupakan salah satu tamu mereka.

Tanganku bergetar saat membaca surat itu. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Apa dia gila? Dia membiarkan aku melihat pemuda pujaanku duduk di plaminan bersama wanita lain sedangkan aku tidak bisa duduk di plaminan bersama Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku kembali menangis. Berteriak histeris saat mengetahui hari pernikahan itu akan dimulai 2 hari lagi. Dan yang ku tahu aku tidak akan merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku kembali bertanya dalam pikiranku. Apa mungkin Gaara yang mengirimiku gaun dan selembar surat ini? Tapi, tidak mungkinkan? Eh, bisa jadi kemungkinan dia mengirimiku barang yang gak akan kubutuhkan. Argghhh! Aku tidak tau! Aku bingung, Tuhan. Apakah Engkau dapat membantuku untuk mengetahui orang yang mengirimiku kado ini?

Eh, bisa juga Naruto yang mengirimiku inikan? Yah, walau dia sudah menikah dengan Hinata tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan perasaannya tak akan berubah, tapi bisa si rambut mangkok yang mengirimiku ini. Rock lee. Orang yang selalu menyatakan perasaannya dan terus kutolak terus karena aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi bisa juga Sasori? Diakan mantanku?

Sasori? Mantanku? Iya, dia adalah mantanku. Aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasori saat aku merasakan perasaan aneh saat bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Kejam bukan? Tapi apa sekarang? Sasuke berhasil menaklukan hati wanita pujaannya-Karin Uzumaki- sedangkan aku tidak. Aku benar benar bodoh tentang hal cinta.

Saat aku mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang akan membuat harapanku pupus, aku kembali menangis. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku. Isak tangisku sudah mulai terdengar sedangkan wajahku tertutupi oleh rambutku yang senada dengan warna gulali. Apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Apa aku bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke? Apa aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

Dan aku menyeka air mata yang berlinang di pipiku. Dan aku sudah memutuskannya.

Kuputuskan untuk menemuinya di acara tersebut walau hatiku akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

.

~oooOooo~

"Love is freedom when coercion and control is lost."  
 _  
_Aku yang sejak tadi terpaku melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan, aku tersentak oleh bisikan lembut di telingaku. Emerald-ku bergulir, melirik sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang modis yang tanpa kusadari sudah berdiri di dekatku. Ino, sahabat baikku itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.

Aku sedikit mengernyit, "Ng, apanya?"

"Cinta adalah kebebasan saat paksaan dan kendali itu hilang. Semuanya kamu banget."

Aku menyesap orange juice yang teletak dihadapanku kemudian berkata "Maksudnya?"

Ino memanggil seorang pelayan yang berada dekat situ memesan minuman kemudian berkata "Kamu marah sama kakakmu, tapi pada saat kau melihat Sasuke kamu tersenyum bahagia. Walau dia sedang bersama Karin sih. Tadi dia ngelirik ke arah sini. Tau kan?"

"Dari mana kau mendapat kata kata barusan tadi?" tanyaku dengan seksama tak mempedulikan Karin yang terus melirikku.

"Girly edisi terbaru," jawab Ino seraya memperlihatkan sebuah majalah dengan bangga.

"KAMPUNGAN! AKU BAHKAN GAK TERTARIK DENGAN UCAPANMU ITU."

"Oh, tadi manager bilang kau datang ke kantornya. Ada perkerjaan untukmu, Haruno." Ucap Ino kemudian menyesap juice yang dia pesan tadi. Tampak tidak tertarik dengan teriakanku.

Aku menganggukan kepala kemudian bersiap siap untuk pergi. "Terima kasih Ino. Tapi kau membayar semuanya. Jaa~"

Terdengar teriakan Ino saat aku berlari meninggalkannya dan aku tidak peduli teriakan itu.

Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok yang selalu melelehkan hatiku setiap saat.

.

~oooOooo~

Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Apa aku benar benar mencintai Sasuke? Tuhan, aku tidak ingin melihat adegan mesra ini dihadapanku. Sasuke merengkuhnya dengan mesra. Mencium Karin dengan mesra. Begitu romantis.

Ini tidak adil. Aku duluan yang bertemu dengan Sasuke dan aku juga yang mencintainya pertama kali. Tapi sekarang? Karin yang dapat menaklukan hati Sasuke sedingin es. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Karin. Aku benci mereka. Sangat benci. Dan hatiku hanya ingin menghancurkan mereka.

Apakah bisa?

.

~oooOoo~

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang aku berada di studio foto prawedding. Jangan pikiri aku akan menikah saat itu juga. Hatiku masih hancur berkeping keping. Aku hanya dijadikan sebagai model mempelai perempuannya. Tapi yang sekarang kupertanyakan siapa mempelai laki lakinya? Mungkin Utakata seorang model laki laki yang profesional? Ku akui dia tampan. Malah sangat tampan. Tetapi Sasuke jauh dari dia. Sasuke sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Tetapi dia telah menghancurkan perasaanku. Perasaan yang selalu kupendam dan pernah sekali ku utarakan perasaanku kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menolakku.

~Flashback On~

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Aku menatap onyx Sasuke yang tajam itu, memandangiku dengan tersenyum sedikit. Aku marasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan hatiku dengan kencang.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku mencintai Karin dan terima kasih akan perasaanmu. Aku sangat menghargainya." Sahutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Pipiku terasa dingin. Aku menyeka air mata yang berlinang terus menerus tanpa henti. Hatiku juga terasa dingin. Apakah langit langit merasakan dingin sepertiku? Apakah juga bintang bintang merasakan apa yang kurasakan?

~Flashback Off~

"Pak manager. Siapa yang akan menjadi mempelai prianya?" tanyaku dengan heran

"Aku." Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar jelas di indra pendengaranku

Deg! Deg!Deg!

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa yang pernah kuperbuat sehingga kau menjauhiku tanpa sebab?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang memburu. Begitu cepat, sangat cepat. Tuhan, apa ini hari terakhir kami bersama? Aku benci dia. Aku sangat benci Sasuke Uchiha yang mencampakkan perasaanku begitu saja. Tapi dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini, Uchiha-san."ucapku dengan getir, tak berani menatap onyx tajam itu

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik.

Dia mengangkat daguku dan aku kembali menatap onyx tajam itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak diantara kami dan berbisik "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sasuke. Aku sangat benci kalau dipanggil Uchiha."

Aku menahan tawa saat melihat wajahnya. Bayangkan pipinya merona merah saat mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku tau alasannya mengapa aku harus memanggil nama kecilnya bukan Uchiha. Dia mempunyai banyak fansgirl-Itu tidak termasuk aku- dan para fansgirl Sasuke begitu gila. Sangat gila! Mereka bahkan rela memberikan keperawanan mereka hanya untuk berfoto dengan Sasuke. Benar benar konyol bukan?

"Kenapa?" aku menelengkan kepalaku kearah samping dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya

Dia menyingkirkan tangannya di daguku, menghilangkan sensasi yang kurasakan. Getaran. Tangan berkeringat dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan saat dia menyentuhku.

Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "Bukankah kau sudah tau? Aku benci kalau kau berpura pura."

Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku. Sontak aku tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar ucapannya.

Wajahnya merona karena malu dan berkata "Apa yang lucu!?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku ke arahnya, mengontrol tawaku yang akan membuat dirinya marah dan saat aku mulai mengontrolnya, aku melihat Uzumaki Karin yang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Apakah bisa dimulai Pak Manager? Oiya, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi mempelai perempuannya? Kenapa bukan Karin?" tanyaku dengan penasaran sambil melirik kearah Karin

"Karena, kalian berdua sangat serasi. Ini juga demi kariermu." Jawab Pak Manager dengan singkat

Karier? Apa benar ini bisa menunjang karierku? Tapi ada cara lain gak selain cara ini? Maksudku dengan cara foto prawedding yang membuatku semakin terpuruk?

"Kita mulai."

Bidikan demi bidikan diperoleh Pak Manager. Satu bidikan yang membuat pipiku merona merah, saat Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Pak Manager, para kru dan yang terutama Uzumaki Karin tampak terkejut melihat adegan yang berlangsung didepan umum.

"APAAA!?"teriak orang orang yang berada disekitar kami

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan teriakan mereka. Sasuke mendekap tubuhku lebih erat lagi, mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, sehingga Sasuke menghentikan aksinya tersebut. Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah. Wajahku merona hebat. Emosiku meluap dan langsung menampar pipi kiri Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau adalah laki laki bajingan yang pernah ku temui dalam hidupku!"teriakku dengan tatapan kebencian

Aku berjalan melewati Sasuke yang menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. Air mataku menetes perlahan di pipi. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menambah kecepatan lariku..Tak peduli gaun putih yang sekarang kupakai akan rusak. Aku menuju ruangan make up dan mengambil tas merah jambuku yang sengaja ku letakkan sembarangan diatas meja. Peralatan make up tersusun rapi diatas meja, sebuah surat terselip diantara buku bacaan yang kubawa. Surat itu terjatuh tepat diujung kakiku. Dan dengan lesu aku memungutnya kemudian memasukan surat itu dalam tas merah jambuku.

.

~oooOooo~

Karin sudah menungguku ditempat parkiran. Tatapannya yang ingin membunuhku saat itu juga, wajahnya memancarkan emosi yang meluap. Aku ingin mengabaikannya tetapi terlambat. Dia menampar pipi kananku duluan.

"Ka-u jahat, Sakura."ucapnya dengan isak tangis yang siap tertumpah pada saat itu juga

"A-aaku –"

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH?! KAU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATKU BAHAGIA? KAU INGIN AKU HANCUR, SAKURA?" histerisnya dengan air mata yang terus berlinang

Aku menatap matanya dengan perasaan bersalah, menundukan kepala kemudian berkata "Maafkan aku kak. Dia yang melalukannya pertama kali. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi meninggakan kakak. Permisi."

'Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Sakura.'

.

~oooOoo~

Aku membayangkannya. Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke, cowok dengan tubuh menggoda yang selama ini kukagumi. Dalam bayanganku, aku membayangkan tubuh atletisnya tanpa memakai baju yang begitu mempesona sehingga aku ingin menyentuhnya walau sedikit. Sedikit saja bolehkan, Sasuke? Hei tapi jangan salahkan aku jika memikirkan hal seperti ini. Dia yang memperlihatkannya kepadaku. Umm, well aku hanya tidak sengaja mengintipnya saat berganti baju. Sepertinya otak mesumku sudah mulai bercabang cabang. Jangan kira aku ini cewek nafsuan, yah taukan aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur, mendengar lantunan musik yang sengaja kuputarkan. Aku ingin membungkam seluruh dunia dengan cinta. Aku menghela nafas panjang saat pikiran kotorku sudah merajaiku sekarang.

Aku ingin menyentuh tubuh atletisnya Sasuke, bercinta dengannya selama yang ku mau. Tapi rasanya mustahil. Dia sebentar lagi akan menikahi Uzumaki Karin. Seseorang yang selama ini kuanggap kakak ternyata bisa bersanding dengan pemuda yang selalu ku kagumi.

Aku hancur.

Aku membaca isi surat yang kumasukan dalam tasku tadi.

.

~oooOooo~

Untuk Haruno Sakura  
08 Oktober 2015

Selamat atas terpilihnya anda menjadi mahasiswi yang terbaik diangkatan anda. Berkat prestasi yang diperoleh, anda dapat mengambil S2 di Jepang. Anda mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah.

Sekali lagi, selamat amda terpilih dari salah satu mahasiswa yang di biayai oleh pemerintah. Semoga anda tidak cepat berpuas diri dengan prestasi yang anda peroleh. Teruslah bersemangat.

Salam hangat

Ketua Yayasan bunga mawar

Karier. Pendidikan.

Apa yang harus kupilih?

Dahiku berkerut, kemudian aku melempar surat itu. Bingung memilih salah satunya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur dan terhanyut dalam dunia mimpi.

Tengah malam aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mengucek matanya kemudian menatap keluar jendela kamar. Tengah malam yang bersinar dengan bintang bintang yang mengitari langit. Hujan telah berhenti. Aku mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Memandang foto dirinya dengan seseorang. Kini air matanya mengalir dengan deras, menyatu dalam perasaannya, dan menyerukan nama mantannya. Mantan yang sudah kucampakkan dengan kejam. Dan aku sudah bertekad ingin meminta maaf kepada Sasori dan hidup bersamanya.

Walau aku masih mencintai, Sasuke.

.

~oooOooo~

Suara deringan ponsel membuatku terkejut. Dan dengan terpaksa aku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disampingku kemudian membaca nama yang tertera 'Sasori.'

Deg! Tadi malam aku baru saja memikirkan Sasori kan?

Kenapa mendadak begini?

Ada apa Sasori meneleponku pagi pagi buta ini?

Tanganku bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Dengan keberanian penuh, aku mengangkat telepon itu dan menyapanya "Halo, Sasori-kun."

"Sakura-chan, aku rindu banget sama kamu."suara kanak kanaknya yang membuat jantungku berdegub kencang.

"Wahh~ Benarkah? Aku merasa sangat malu. Oiya aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku disana. Kau taukan aku sangat pintar? Jadi tunggu ya~ Aku akan memesan tiket hari ini dan besok akan berangkat." Cerocosku tanpa mempedulikan Sasori yang ingin berbicara

Aku mendengar tawa kecil Sasori, begitu menawan dikepalaku. Seakan ada kupu kupu yang membawaku.

Tapi yang menjadi bebanku yaitu, aku masih mencintainya. Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mencuri hatiku dengan onyx tajam miliknya. Dan yang kedua yaitu, penggemar rahasiaku.

"Um, tapi aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu." Bisiknya dengan pelan

"Oh, benarkah?"tanyaku yang tak terlalu fokus yang dia ucapkan barusan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku berteriak histeris "APA!?"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya, aku keluar dari kamar dengan terburu buru, menuruni tangga. Sesampai didepan pintu, aku mengenggam gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu setengah.

Tampak bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri.

Deg!

Kemudian aku membuka pintu dan membelalakan mataku. Sasori berada dihadapanku sekarang ini. Dia tersenyum kearahku. Rambut merahnya yang menggodaku untuk menyentuhnya, hidung yang ingin kucium sesegera mungkin dan bibir yang terbentuk sempurna membuat nafsuku semakin liar. Aku sudah melupakan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengizinkan tamu masuk?"tanyanya dengan senyum kecil yang terukir diwajahanya.

"Ah, iya iyaa. Maafkan aku. Silahkan masuk." Ucapkan dengan terburu buru

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur, menyiapkan sebuah minuman tetapi Sasori menarik tanganku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Aku terdiam. Tak membalas pelukannya. Aku malah menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Sasori. Hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, bunga Sakura."

Aku ragu ragu untuk membalas pelukannya, kemudian aku berbisik "Aku juga merindukanmu, boneka merahku~"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, akhirnya aku bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Walau hanya sedikit.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

.

~oooOooo~

"Aahh~ hhnn~ Aaangh!"

Suara gesekan selimut terdengar menyelimuti ruangan yang gelap ini, di atas ranjang berukuran king size, aku sedang memadu cinta dengan Sasori, mengabaikan sinar mentari yang sudah terbit dan mungkin tidak pernah lelah menyinari kegiatan kami berdua yang hampir 1 jam di lakukan. Peluh keringat menetes dari pelipis sang lelaki yang terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Di sambut dengan pelukan yang erat olehku yang meminta lebih.

"Sa-Sasori~ kun~ le-lebiih dalaam! Aaaahnnn! Aaaahh~ lebih ce-aaah cepaaat~ Aa~aku~ Mohoonn!"

Sasori makin mempercepat gerakannya, memberikan kepuasan untukku yang kini mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aah~ Sakura… a-aku~"

"Hyaaaa! Aaaaaaahhhnnn! Sasukeeeee!"

Dengan satu tusukan yang dalam dan kencang, Sasori mengeluarkan cairan benihnya di dalam tubuhku. Mengatur nafas, itulah yang kami lakukan sekarang.

"Tidurlah, aku akan terus di sini."

"Tidak mau, nanti pasti kamu tiba-tiba pergi lagi, kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir setahun lebih," ucapku manja yang memeluk tubuh atletis milik Sasori, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat suka saat kau manja seperti ini, jarang sekali kau manja padaku," sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Mau melakukannya lagi?" ucapnya dengan suara menggoda

"Kyaaa! Kau mesum." Ujarku menarik selimut yang berada di dekatku berusaha menutupi tubuh tanpa busana saat ini. Tapi aku melihat bercak darah di dekatku.

Keperawananku hilang. Sasori telah mengambilnya.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Tenanglah." Ucapnya sambil merengkuhku.

Saat ini aku merasa nyaman.

Dan aku sudah melupakan Sasuke.

Walau hanya sedikit.

.

~oooOoo~

Sasori menciumku dengan kasar. Aku merespon dengan baik yang kini bangkit dan duduk dipangkuan Sasori. Sambil berciuman, tangan Sasori mulai nakal, dia sudah memulai raba dadaku yang kini sudah sedikit menegang. Aku pun tak ingin ketinggalan. Akhirnya aku memilih menggesekkan tangan kiriku pada kejantanan Sasori.

"Ingin lebih dari ini?"

Aku hanya menggangukan kepalaku dengan singkat dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Tidak apa. Kau jangan bersikap malu begitu kepadamu. Aku kan calon suamimu?"

"Aaahh~" tangan Sasori mulai masuk ke dalam rokku, mencari sesuatu yang akan membuatku mendesah hebat.

"Aaaahnnnnnn! Ketemu."

Sasori terus menggoyangkan klitoris milikku, dan sesekali memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam daerah kewanitaanku.

"Aaaahhhn~ nnggghhh~"

Mendengar aku mendesah hebat membuat kejantanan Sasori langsung mengeras, dan itu bisa aku rasakan karena saat ini aku sedang menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Aahh~" Sakura paling suka mendengar desahan Sasuke, terdengar sangat seksi. Padahal biasanya yang Sakura dengar dari Sasuke yaitu bentakan.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa apa lagi.

Yang kutahu adalah kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

.

~oooOooo~

Beginilah suasana di rumah Haruno Sakura. Pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah rumah yang besar dengan lokasi taman yang luas, anjing penjaga terdapat di setiap sudut, pagar berduri pun mengelilingi mansion itu. Sekilas mungkin orang akan mengira itu adalah sebuah penjara, tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, mansion itu sangat indah. Karena taman yang luas itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang terawat, kolam ikan yang jernih serta pancuran air mancur kecil yang terdapat di tengah-tengah pintu masuk. Di taman belakang ada sebuah gazebo yang khusus dibuat untuk menikmati hidangan teh sambil memandangi pemandangan indah.

"Sasori, apa kau sudah siap?"tanyaku dengan pelan

"Selalu siap untukmu, sayang." Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku dengan lembut

Aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Dan dia membalas pelukanku dengan hangat. Saat dia ingin membuka gaun putihku, aku langsung menarik diri, menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "Kita lakukan setelah pulang nanti. Aku janji."

Sasori mencium dahiku secara singkat dan berkata "Aku akan menagih janjimu nanti."

.

~oooOooo~

Aku memakai gaun putih yang diberikan oleh penggemar rahasiaku. Aku hari ini berdandan dengan sederhana. Toh, aku sudah berhasil melupakan Sasuke secepatnya bukan? –Walau hanya sedikit–

Sasori terus menggengam tanganku, seolah aku akan pergi meninggalkan dia. Jantungku berdegub kencang saat memasuki gedung putih yang dihiasi oleh bunga bunga dengan kelopak berwarna warni.

"Nanti dipernikahan kita, akan kubuat lebih meriah dari sini."

Pipiku langsung merona merah dan aku menggengam erat bahkan lebih erat tangan Sasori.

Semua tamu menatap kami dengan tatapan heran. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah memakai setelan jas. Dia sangat ganteng hari ini.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Sasuke-kun. Kak Karin ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Sa-Sakura, kau mengingkari janjimu."

Suara bariton yang terdengar jelas dipendengaranku membuat jantungku berdegub sangat kencang. Aku menatap onyyx tajamnya dengan seksama dan berkata "Maksudnya?"

Aku masih belum paham dengan kejadian ini semua.

"Aku penggemar rahasiamu. I love you baby. Tapi siapa laki laki ini?"tanyanya menunjuk kearah Sasori

"Aku pacar Haruno Sakura."

Pipiku langsung merona merah hebat dan aku melirik kearah Sasori yang tersenyum kecil kearahku. Tak lama kemudian dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"SAKURA! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGINI! AKU MENCINTAIMU. KAU MEMBALASNYA SEPERTI INI?"

"A-aaku-"

"Sakura, ini kejutan untukmu sayang. Kau salah paham." Ucap Karin yang tepat dibelakang Sasuke

Aku menatap mereka dengan dingin dan berkata "Terlambat! Aku sudah duluan mencintai Sasori dan kau menikahlah dengan Karin. Siapa suruh kau membuat kekonyolan seperti ini? Jadi, Selamat tinggal."

Aku menarik tangan Sasori untuk keluar, menahan air mataku yang ingin berjatuhan pada saat itu juga dan mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke yang terdengar jelas di indera pendengaranku.

"SAKURA! AKU INGIN BERBICARA WALAU HANYA SEBENTAR!"Sasuke semakin berteriak keras memanggil namaku

Aku melangkah kehadapannya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut. Sontak onyxnya menatap iris klorofilku dengan tatapan yang terkejut. Dia memelukku dengan erat bahkan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Cherry. Aku sangat mencintaimu."ucapnya sembari menangis dipelukannya

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu, Sasuke. Tapi aku akan memberi kau kesempatan."

Kami terdiam. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku. Takut aku akan pergi dan tiba tiba Sasori menarikku jauh dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan berkata "Dia pacarku."

"Kau ingin bermain main denganku?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengambil ancang ancang

Suara bisik bisik mulai terdengar dari banyak tamu. Sasuke melangkah pelan kearah Sasori dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Tch! Kau pikir aku lemah? Hanya pukulan biasa membuatku pingsan begitu saja? Memalukan."ucap Sasuke

Sasori menyeringai kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Baiklah. Kita memulainya."ucap Sasori

"Aku merasa tersanjung, pria rambut merah."ucap Sasuke

"Jangan berbasa basi. Mari maju."ucap Sasori dingin

Sasori menerjang ke arah Sasuke, melayangkan kepalan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Pukulan Sasuke meleset. Sasori mencari celah untuk menyerang kemudian Sasuke menyerang kearah Sasuke dengan serangan jeet kune do

"Gawat!"teriak Sasori

Bruk!

Sasori terjatuh di lantai marmer putih. Dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Sasuke berjalan kearah Sasori dengan santai kemudian menjambak rambut merahnya Sasori. Sasori hanya meringis kesakitan.

Aku mendekati Sasori tapi ditahan oleh Kari dengan kuat.

"Untuk sekarang kau tidak boleh mendekati mereka berdua."  
"Padahal aku ingin bermain main denganmu lagi. Tidak berkesan bagiku. Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura?"tanya Sasuke

Sasori hanya berdecih sebal "Tch. Aku kekasihnya. Bukankah dia sudah bilang kepadamu, Uchiha?"

"Hah? Kekasihnya? Sebentar sebentar! Kau hanya mengakuinyakan? Hahaha! Aku adalah kekasihnya Sakura."ucap Sasuke

"Sialan!"ucap Sasori geram, beranjak berdiri untuk membalas Sasuke

Aku menghampiri Sasori dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Hasrat nafsu liar sudah menjiwaiku.

"Aku kekasihnya Sasori. Menikahlah dengan Karin. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Ucapku menahan tangis

Aku menarik tangan Sasori dan membawanya pergi keluar. Aku mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terngiang ngiang di indera pendengaranku.

"LIHATLAH PEMBALASANKU SASORI! AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL HAKKU KEMBALI!"

Bukankah semua sudah terlambat, Sasuke?

Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi kau memainkan perasaanku –Walau semuanya hanya sebuah kejutan– tapi kejutan itu membuatku patah hati.

Sayonara~

Jika kau berhasil merebut hati dan kepercayaanku kembali, aku akan menerimamu. Tapi apakah kau bisa?

Iluvyu, Sasuke.

.

~oooOooo~

END~

Akhirnya siap juga buat fanficnya dengan penuh perjuangan melawan para penjajah (?). Aku baru pertama kali buat yang ada lemonnya. Itu pun saran dari teman teman sekelas -_-

Reviewnya dong minna-san ^^ Aku tunggu loh~

Salam cokelat leleh,

Otoya Phaniierii


End file.
